As Princess
by watermelon gumibear
Summary: I really wanted to post this


Chapter 1:

My Family

They call her Alicorn, but to me, she's Mom. Ever since the day I was born, I am known as Lady BellaWinsren Carereverylove, Next heir of the Alicorn Domain. You can call me Lady Belle. My Dad, King NightWing, is the King of the Pegasi. Pretty awesome right? Mom rules over All, but Dad and Auntie Unicora watch over and care for their kind.

My Dad Is a Pegasus, jet black with strong, powerful, blue eyes that see joy in making others happy. My Auntie Unicora, Has the most cheerful pink eyes and a soft pink coat make her my favorite Aunt. My Mom, is the most beautiful Alicorn in the World. I love watching her rainbow mane flow across her bright white coat and she walks to meetings or dinner. And her eyes, oh she has the most beautiful eyes, a mix between love and kindness, my favorite color. They see hope and laughter, and they understand whatever you're saying. I wish I had eyes like my mom's. Mine, are purple, a lovely purple, the kind you find in lavender flowers. My color of my mane is a bright sky blue, with hot pink and lavender streaks. My coat is white as well, as are all alicorn's, but me and my mom are the only two so…

Anyways Prince Cantorlot married my mom when I was three and became part of the family. I think he's a little quiet and boring, but if my mom can love him, I can too. My little sister, Marigold, is the sweetheart of the world. All she wants to do is make people laugh. I think she takes after dad. She Is the next heir for the Pegasi domain. Cantorlot, Mom, Marigold, and I live in The Rainbow Palace, where the rainbows fly freely.

Once a year, Mom takes me and Marigold down to Blue SKYS, the Pegasi capital, to see our dad. We get to spend six weeks with him while Mom makes her visits to the smaller towns. I love spending time with my Dad, so does Marigold. When She grows older, Dad's gonna take her around the kingdom to show her what she will one day rule. Next year, moms taking me with her. I can't wait!

This year, we arrived before dinner. Normally, we greet him at the door, but this year he wasn't waiting. "Where's Dad?" Marigold asked. "Maybe he's making you a HUGE GIGANTIC welcome dinner!" Mom said reassuringly . As we walked in, dad's head royal adviser, Sir MilkyWay, stopped us in the hallway. "Your Highness" he said bowing to Mom. He turned to me and Marigold and greeted us, "My ladies, what a pleasure it is to see you again." "your Highness, the King and your Sister are waiting in the meeting room." He said turning back to Mom. "Auntie Unicora!" Marigold proclaimed.

"oh, ok then, Run along girls, I'll see you at dinner" Mom said. I knew something wasn't right. Why was aunt Unicora here? What meeting could have been so important that dad couldn't meet us at the door when we came? Why is everyone acting strange? I could tell this visit would be different than the rest.

Mom wasn't at dinner. Neither was Dad. Only me, Marigold, a couple of servants, and our caretaker, Lilac Bloom. We call her Lilac for short. "Where's Mom, she said she'd see us at dinner." Marigold questioned. "They're still in their meeting." explained Lilac.

Right then Dad came bursting in, "I'm SO sorry I missed you at the gate, but I was needed in the meeting room and I couldn't get out." He said. "DAD!" Marigold cried. "Dad, nice to see you again!" I said. "You too, Sugar" dad said with a wink. Last year at the Annual Ball, Dad caught me stuffing sugar cubes in my mouth before the ball. I made him promise not to tell Mom. He only agreed after I let him nickname me Sugar. Marigold's nickname is Cupcake because she once made her own cupcake and let's just say it wasn't pretty. Mom didn't show up at dinner.

I didn't see her until later that evening. I wanted to ask her why she wasn't at dinner. As I walked up to her door I heard Aunt Unicora and Mom talking in low voices. "What do we do" "Well to start, we should send soldiers and see what that does." "Yes, we must not tell the kids, especially Lady Belle." I knew something was wrong, but what? "Mom?" I said pretending not to have been eavesdropping. "Yes Honey?" Mom said. "I just came in to say Goodnight." I responded. "Oh, ok, Goodnight Dear."She replied and closed the door with her magic. I can't wait until I can use my powers. Every alicorn is born with magic powers that let you levitate things, close things, and do almost anything you want. It's up to Mom when I can start using my powers.

"Bella?", Marigold whispered somewhere in the hall. Bella is what Marigold calls me. She wanted to be unique and call me something no one else did. I call her Candycane sometimes.

The nickname Candycane comes from the one summer day Marigold and I flew down to the candy cane gardens, a garden my Father planted himself just for the enjoyment of Marigold and I. Oh it's a beautiful garden overlooking Blue SKYS. We sat down on the grass and watched the Pegasi fly by. I doze off only to wake up to find Marigold licking three candy canes at once.

"Yes? Marigold, Where are you?" I whispered back. " Come here" She said appearing in the hall. I followed her to the vent she was pointing at. "What is it?" I asked. "Look" she answered. I sat down on the floor next to the vent and peered in. What I saw next was so surreal that I just sat there staring through the vent. Hundreds of soldiers where waiting just inside the gate being lead be my father.

The next morning we said bye to Mom and she got ready to leave. I noticed she was taking twice as many guards will her. "Hon, you ok?" dad asked. I guess I hadn't realized that I was thinking so hard. "Yeah, thinking." I replied. "About what?",He asked. "Um, just about how I want to see Aunt Unicora." I lied.


End file.
